


Not Alone

by nickelkeep



Series: AMOK2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining Sam Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Poly, Sam Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Some Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Sam knows the story. Winchesters can't be in relationships. Every love he's ever had has died- at least once. But Rowena and Gabriel won't take no for an answer, and they want to prove that some things are worth having.
Relationships: Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: AMOK2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757692
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casgirlsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam/gifts).



> I am doing AMOKRA20, and I have decided that I'm going to do a fic a day dedicated to either a person of my choice, or a person suggested by one of my followers.
> 
> Today's pick actually comes from [Unisaursarethebest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisaursarethebest) for one of our favorite people, [casgirlsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam). Gotta make sure Sam has all the love in the world, right?

Sam never thought he could have it all. It was that simple. He had loved and lost, loved and lost, and still, yet again, loved and lost. Sam had truly started to believe in the Winchester Curse, as Dean had called it. 

So when something changed between Rowena and himself, Sam feared for the witch. The first time they crossed the line, the first time she climbed on top of him, pinning him down on the bed, he found himself dreading the act between them. Sam had fallen hard, he had fallen fast, and while Rowena was fierce and powerful, he feared for her safety.

Rowena proved herself more than willing to test fate.

And when Gabriel - oh gods, Gabriel - had returned. Sam found himself cursed anew. Two loves. Two people to worry about. Two all-powerful beings who loved him in return. Double the pain when he inevitably lost them again. Sam tried desperately to push them away, have them love one another, and be safe from the destruction they would face by being loved by him.

But like most things in Sam’s life, nothing ever turned out the way he planned. By pushing Rowena and Gabriel together, they definitely enjoyed one another’s presence. It hurt Sam, watching how close they became, but he knew it was for the best.

However, he didn’t expect to find the pair in his bedroom one evening, sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Sam felt like a child about to be scolded and almost left the room when Gabriel froze him in place.

“Not so fast, Sam.” The broad smile on the archangel made Sam’s heart palpitate, and despite the warmth he felt, Sam dreaded the next words out of Gabriel’s mouth. “Rowena and I want to talk to you.”

“Aye, Samuel. Gabriel and I may have been born at night, but we weren’t born last night. We know what yer doing to yerself.” Rowena held Gabriel’s hand, and Sam looked down at the ground. “Ye’ve not been so lucky in love.”

“Hell, I know that first hand.” Gabriel’s attempt at a joke fell flat, and Sam glared at him. “Sorry, Sam. Just, we know what your ultimate goal is, and it’s not healthy. Especially when we love and care about you, just as much as you love and care about us.”

Sam stood up straighter and squared his shoulders, trying to use his size to help end the conversation. “I don’t know what either of you are thinking, but it sounds insane.”

“Samuel.” Rowena tapped Gabriel’s hand before getting up and crossing to Sam. “Ye don’t want to lose anyone.” Sam nodded briefly. “Then, don’t push us away.” Rowena reached up and cupped Sam’s cheek. “Let us love ye, like ye love us.” She slid her hand behind Sam’s neck and pulled him down, her lips gently meeting his. “Please, let us in.”

Gabriel had crossed to them while Sam lost himself in Rowena’s kiss. “Sam, we can’t make a promise that something won’t happen to us.” He took Sam by the hand and pulled him towards the bed. “But something can happen to you, just as much as it can to us. How do you think we’d feel?”

“I… I don’t know?” Sam sat on the edge of the bed as Rowena tugged on his arm. She straddled a leg as Gabriel straddled the other. Sam’s breath hitched in surprise, “Rowena? Gabe?”

“Samuel.” Rowena pressed a kiss to the side of Sam’s neck. “We want to show ye how much we need ye.” Sam groaned as Gabriel latched onto his neck and started sucking. “Ye’ve kept yerself separate from us, Dearie.” Rowena cupped his face and brought their mouths back together.

Sam moaned into the kiss as Rowena pushed him back onto the bed. A snap of fingers and he found himself naked, with a just as sky-clad Rowena moving to straddle him. “You two are confident, aren’t you?” He looked up and saw Gabriel standing behind Rowena and shook his head. Sam wrapped his arm around Rowena and rotated on the bed. “You both are absolutely insane.”

“Insatiable is more like it, Sam.” Gabriel climbed between Sam’s legs, offering his arm to Rowena for balance. “You can tell us no, and we’ll stop and walk out the door.”

“Stay.” Sam breathed out in surprise as Rowena straddled him. She took his quickly-hardening cock in hand, stroking it as she rubbed it against her clit. Sam’s head sunk down into the pillow as he arched his back. “Rowena…”

“‘Tis alright, Love.” Rowena slowly slid down onto Sam’s cock. “Want ye to feel good.”

“Knees up, handsome.” Sam moved instinctively as Gabriel tapped his inner thigh. “Let us take care of you.” Sam moaned as a slick finger pushed inside of his ass. “So tight, so perfect, Sam.”

Rowena looked back over her shoulder, and Sam was able to get a glimpse of Gabriel. Sam choked slightly as he gasped for air. Gabriel started working two fingers back and forth, in and out, teasing him. “Gabe, please.” 

“You’re so impatient.” Gabriel kissed Rowena before sliding his fingers out. “Should we push him over the edge, gorgeous?”

“Aye, I want to feel him lose himself inside me.” Rowena let out her own moan as Sam reached up and started playing wither her nipples, squeezing and twisting softly to grab her attention. “Ahh, Gabriel. Fuck him into the mattress. Make him grab at the sheets.”

Sam’s breath hitched as he felt the head of Gabriel’s cock press inside of him. His hands grabbed at Rowena, and his hands found her hips, squeezing gently. “Fuck.”

“That’s what we’re doing, Sam.” Gabriel sheathed inside entirely, and Rowena leaned back against him, giving herself leverage to move against Sam. “You’ve got our gorgeous witch on top of you. And me…” Gabriel slid out slowly, dragging his cock over Sam’s spot before thrusting back in. “Well, I’m going to fill you wholly and completely.”

Sam cried out, gasping for air. His senses were going into overload as Rowena and Gabe worked their magic on him, thrusting and gliding, teasing and tempting. Gabriel had taken to massaging Rowena’s breasts, his thumbs drawing circles, flicking over the nipples. Gabriel trailed kisses along her neck and shoulder while Sam grabbed her hips, burying himself deep inside of her.

Together, Sam and Gabriel brought Rowena to orgasm, her body spasming as she cried out from the pleasure her two men brought her. She collapsed forward, grinding her hips into Sam’s as she milked his cock. Between Rowena’s wet warmth squeezing him and Gabriel thrusting into him, nailing his spot every time, Sam followed not too far behind. His fingers gripped Rowena’s hips roughly, holding in her in place and filling her as she had requested. As Sam rode through his high, the thought of leaving bruises, marking Rowena as his flitted through his mind. The image didn’t last long, as Gabriel thrust deeply one last time, falling over the edge. Gabriel wavered slightly and collapsed next to Rowena, squeezing a slight ‘omph’ out of Sam.

The trio rested together in silence for a few minutes. The only sounds were their heartbeats pulsing in their ears and their heavy breathing. Slowly, Rowena and Gabriel made their way up Sam’s body, both curling up on one side or the other. Sam gratefully wrapped his arms around Gabriel and Rowena, questioning why he thought he could ever stay away from them. 


End file.
